Vows of a Saiyan
by Shadow-Walker3
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP(Goku's P.O.V) I once was a happy-go-lucky saiyan as you might know, but murder & lossed loved ones can change anyones soul, even enough...to go kill.Crossover between DBZ, Inuyasha, little YuYu Hakusho.First fic ever! R&R PLEASE!!!!!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares Become Reality

Author's Notes ^*^ Hey wassup ya! I hope you like this fic. It's my first one so take advice and flamers, and please review. Forgive the romance part I didn't write it, I had a little help from my cuz on the romance, but I wrote a little bit cause it was my idea, but you catch my drift. I like to give much love to my coach, Moonlight-Dancer who is currently is writing The Skyling Princess on Card Captor Sakura, she my cuz. Oh yeah, and for all them dudes out there this fic ain't all about romance that's JUST the first chapter. There's much more action to come. Well, thanks and R&R!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Oh by the way, just to let you know this fic is in Goku's P.O.V (Point of View) featuring the characters from Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, & Tekken  
  
DISCLAIMER~*~ I don't any of these characters from any of these shows so your not allowed to sue me, Although, I wish I did.  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
~* Nightmares Become Reality *~  
  
"Goku!" My darling wife called my name as I laid her down on the bed. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head and started kissing her neck.  
  
"What?" I asked as innocently as possible. I began nibbling on her earlobe and I could hear her voice breaking off into short pants.  
  
"The ki-" she began but I kissed her to keep her from finishing her sentence.  
  
"They're in school Chi Chi," I mumbled before kissing her again only longer this time. I used my other free hand and ran it up her leg to her thigh, past her waist until I reached the peak of the mountain, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, hint, hint.  
  
"How much do you love me?" I heard Chi Chi whisper.  
  
I stopped what I was doing and looked her in the eyes, those same beautiful eyes that I had often dreamt about as a kid. "Chi Chi, how could you even ask me that question? You know I would give my world just to know that you'll be beside me for the rest of our lives."  
  
"I KNOW that Goku, but what if we were somehow separated?"  
  
"You're not thinking about someone else are you Chich?" I asked getting a little worried. The last thing I wanted to hear was she didn't want me anymore. I mean, I've loved this woman since the first day we fought.  
  
"No silly," she said playfully smacking me on the back of the head. "Just answer the question."  
  
"I would go insane if we were ever separated, but that'll never happen cause I'll always be here to protect you."  
  
"Really?" her eyes lit up with hope and love. I smiled at her and nodded my head. As viscous as she had always acted in the past and present, she was still the same loveable Chi Chi that I've always known. "I love you," she said wrapping her legs against my waist.  
  
I smiled even wider, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~ Later in the afternoon ~*~*~*~  
  
" Hey dad, were home!" My son Goten said as he entered from school. " Whatsup."  
  
" Nothing." I replied. " Just eating lunch." I wasn't that hungry. So all I had was two whole chickens and four bowls of noodles.  
  
" When are we gonna have our fighting scrimmage you promised me." He said, with his eyes lighting up  
  
"How's after lunch?"  
  
"Great!" He said happily  
  
" Where's your brother?"  
  
"With Videl. Guess what." He whispered in my ear. " He told me not to tell you but he said got her pregnant.  
  
"WHAT!!" I let out in rage.  
  
" Oh yeah dad. He told me to tell you that he's not gonna be home tonight. He said he was gonna have an all night study party with Videl if you know what I mean." He than winked and laughed. My mouth hung down in disbelief. It's bad enough that I'm gonna be a grandfather, but how the hell did my 8 year old son learn to talk like that. Well, I didn't pay it no mind. I knew he was gonna get that woman pregnant anyway.  
  
~*~*~* That night~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner I went to sleep.  
  
I had a dream that I was walking through a strange and erie place. I was instantly filled with worry and curiosity. It was like a forest. The trees were moving, almost like they were breathing. The winds sounded as if it was souls screaming in agony over and over. I sensed a dark presence amidst and I knew something was up. I stopped only to face a man with white hair. He had a white robe on and red marks pointing to his mouth. He had strange eyes and a fluffy pink (?) tail. To be honest I almost laughed at his tail, but I held it in.  
  
" Hello, Goku." He said with a smirk.  
  
"H-, how do you know my name?" I asked with disbelief and curiosity.  
  
" You will soon find out," he smirked.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?." I asked fearfully. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I didn't know what to think about him.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru, the Master of all demons. I've traveled the Earth seeking for the most powerful fighters that dare to stand against me. If they resist then we fight to the death and as you can see, I'm undefeated. I've defeated worthless souls such as Yusuke Yuremeshi, an idiot by the name of Koabara, Birdie, the Dark Schneider, a man named Tenchi, and even my brother, Inuyasha."  
  
"You, you fool! What kind of monster would kill his own brother? What is wrong with you. " I felt a jolt enter my body when he announced the murder of his brother. My mouth widened as I listened further.  
  
" You see I've been searching for a planet to begin my all powerful race. a race . of demons. I, you see, I am killing off the most powerful inhabitants of this planet first, that is if they go against me. My minions will than take care of the puny humans. My search of the ultimate fighters leads me here. I will give you a chance to join me in my goal in reaching my ultimate goal. But before you answer I will tell you what happened to the last fighter to resist my offer. You see I have recently encountered a man by the name of Vegeta." {My mouth dropped} "I told him, before I was about to slit his throat, that I would give him one last chance to live if he told me where the most powerful being he knew on Earth was. Hehe, I lied."  
  
" You bitch!" I said with rage. " I'll never join you!" I was ready to fight him there but I thought about my family and urge to fight decreased.  
  
" So you know him. Hehe. You should have been there as the blood dripping from his neck." {I clenched my teeth} " So I am warning you that I will be there tomorrow evening to kill you. Understand?"  
  
" I won't fight you.' I said half-stern and half-fearful. "I have a family now and I vowed I would never fight again."  
  
" Oh you will fight me." He said with a smile.  
  
" I will not!" I said, practically shouting. I was beginning to get angry and scared. He's already killed my friend and now he's threatening me. My feelings were so mixed at this moment. I was calm, but ready to kill.  
  
" If you aren't willing to fight I'll just have to force you." He was smirking  
  
" And how the hell do you think you're going to do that." I said through my clutched teeth. He began giggling while he was strangely fading away.  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat panting and feeling panicky all at once. I looked over and saw Chi Chi lying next to me sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to disturb her so I carefully crept out of bed and went to the bathroom and splashed icy cold water on my face. It was just a dream, I kept telling myself over and over again but my heart wouldn't stop pounding!  
  
I dried my face, got back into bed, and forgot about the strange nightmare, which took about twenty minutes after I had woken up.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next day I decided to have Chi Chi relax and I do all the work, and believe me it's harder than it looks. I swept the whole house, did dishes (Although I broke a few), moped, washed the wood works, clean the bathroom.well, just the whole enchilada. Before the kids came home I decided, even though it was badly needed, to go to grocery store.  
  
"Good-bye Honey! Love you!" I called out to her before flying the door, literately. About two miles from the grocery store, I decided to pay a visit to the Briefs.  
  
"Bulma!" I called out as I walked through the door. I know, I know, it's not good manners but what can I say? I'm just me! I could hear distant sobbing coming from kitchen. When I walked in I witnessed Trunks holding his mother in arms, both crying hysterically. "What's wrong?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma cried, "w-w-was m-m-mur- dered!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~* That's end of this chapter folks. I would have wrote it longer, but I'm lazy (. But the good thing is you should get the next chapter within 3 days.. REVIEW. Peace. { If you like card captor sakura than look for Moonlight-Dancer's fic called the Skyling Princess. It's REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD.) 


	2. Chapter 2Witnessing Death

Author's Notes- Hey wasup ya. Hey, I understand that my last chapter wasn't that exciting. I kinda upset cause I still haven't got no reviews. Well this chapter has more action but ya gotta understand that the action doesn't really start happenin till' towards the 3rd' chapter. But yall trust me, I wrote out my plot and it should get real good. And please yall, gimme some reviews. Hope yall enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2- Witnessing death  
  
" Murdered?" I asked in shock. I could'nt believe that Vegeta, the second strongest being on the planet, could actually fall to anyone.  
  
" Yes Goku, murdered. Are you fucking deaf?" Bulma promised me. She said it with rage. I could see the tears gushing out her eyes like a river. At this point Trunks fell to the floor on his knees constantly taking his anger out on it with his fist. He was continuisly called his fathers name.  
  
" How did he die?" I asked with deep sincerity  
  
" He was found in his training space ship thing whatever the hell it is with a gash in his throat."  
  
At that moment I remembered the dream. ' before I was about to slit his throat.' I was filled with fear. "Sesshomaru." I said aloud.  
  
"W-what?" Trunks asked, slightly biting his lower lip.  
  
Without a proper part I instantly put my two fingers to my head, concentrated on my front yard, and used instant transmission to teleport the my front yard. I slowly walked to my door in fear. As I got closer I felt a dark presence. I knew something was wrong. As I got even closer I saw it. My front door was open. I was so caught up with anxiety and concern that I could have sworn I felt a slight tear forming in my left eye. I felt restrained but I gathered up the little courage I had left and pushed the door open.  
  
And there it was. My son's, Gohan and Goten dead, right in the front of my eyes. He must of caught my oldest son surprise, because he was set up on the with about a 4 inch deep gash the back of his head.  
  
But Goten, this is what enraged me the most, was lying on the floor face first, with a bloody face and body. I turned him over mournfully and saw that one eye was gouged out, what looked like four claw slashes across his face, and a giant hole where his heart you used to be.  
  
I instantly fell too my knees, sobbing but with so much fury. I would normally not create such a scene with this, but that would only because I could use the dragonballs. But since they've died once before when Majin Buu destroyed the Earth, and you can't bring somebody back to life twice, I knew I could not bring back my only two sons back to life. I began to have flashbacks about the joyous times with my sons. From when I saw the happy face on Gohan's face when I joined him in the fight on Namek, from when I first layed eyes on my youngest son Goten. Normally this would cheer a normal person up, but knowing that I would never be able to share the happy times with my sons again made me have the urge to kill. No not kill, but fuck Sesshomaru up. But than I thought, I still have my wife. It may not be the same but at least I have something. "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!."  
  
I noticed the shriek of my wife an immediately got up from my puddle of tears and broke for the bedroom in which I heard Chi-Chi scream from.  
  
I kicked the door in and witnessed the scene I would never forget. There was the demon from my dream, Sesshomaru who stood above my wife, who laid on the bed. He had my wife by her neck. I saw the terrified blue face of her. The demon had his long claw circuling around Chi-Chi's left breast. My legs were frozen in terror.I was helpless as I watched my wife suffer. And than it happened. He stopped exactly where her heart lie and.....buried it.  
  
I had shivers rush up my spine. I couldn't believe it. The second I witnessed him bury his claw through Chi-Chi's flesh, my tears and wrath gushed out. I flew towards her as fast as I could. While flying, I heard Sesshomaru start a " Good I wanted you at your bes-" I would'nt let him finish. As I reached my destroyed bride I immediately backhand Sesshomaru in the mouth with all my strength. He burst threw the wall of my house and must of skidded at least 200 yards before stopped but my I didn't take the time to look as I looked over my wide-eyed wife. I ran my fingers through her hair desiring that she would return to me and hold me for the rest of our lives. But she did'nt. I put my head in her bousom and sobbed. I sobbed while saying a mix of it's gonna be alright and a variety of cursing. I looked in her eyes which were slowly rolling in the back of her head. I shut her eye biting both of my lips. I watched as my tear rolled down her cheeks as if they were hers.  
  
I turned my attention towards the mother fucker who was walking back with slight scratches and a bleeding lip. I was ready to run my fist through mouth as the murder was smiling as he limped. "As I was trying to say before. Is that a yes to my challenge." He said it with his mischief.  
  
" Didn't that last blow send anything through your thick head." I said through my teeth. I should of went after him than but I decided to understand why he would do such a disgusting thing.  
  
" As a matter of fact it did." he said, raising his eyebrows. " That I underestimated your strength. But I don't think it'll stop me from killing you just like your family."  
  
"Why'd you do it?" I tried to overcome my sadness with my anger.  
  
"Simple. I knew you would'nt fight my unless Itook something important from you. And when you mentioned how you would'nt fight me because of your family, I thought that was the important thing." he announce. He just would'nt stop smiling. I hated it. I hated him. I just had to wipe that smile off of his face.  
  
" You wanted a fight, here it is." I said through strongly. I braced my knees. I would'nt let him live. I knew if I had to kill him than I would have unleash my rage through power. I clenched my teeth and fist. I concentrated my power toward my heart. I can't let him live I kept saying to myself. I pushed all my ki to it's limits. My eyes widened and though I felt pain throught my body, I knew I had to reach a new level of power to defeat him. I felt the transformation beginning. I sprouted a long tail above my butt. My hair began to grow longer. The pain was unbearable as the red hair began to cover my body. I was transforming into an ape like human. My skin began to get darker while my muscles grew. My upper body was growing so large my shirt was ripped off my body. Oohh, the pain of these transformation was so large. I sighed as my new form was completed. I was the same height with larger muscles, red ape like hair covering all my body but my face and stomach, my hair grew as long as my back, I was darker in skin color, and I felt this new found power swimming throught my body I felt unstoppable. I had reached the final level of my super sayain abilities. But most importantly, I was in the mood to kill.  
  
" W- what hell are you?" Sesshomaru coward as he took a step backward. Although I found joy in his fear, I did not find the courage to smile. He killed my family, which is nothing to smile about.  
  
" Your end." I answered. With all my power I darted at him immediately at him and hit him with a right uppercut which knock his head to the left in which I punched him with a left which knocked him to the ground. I gave a little "Hmph" when I saw his eyebrows rise in fear. I continued with a series of kicks to his stomach while he was lying on the floor of my room. Although I wanted to kill him, I wanted him to feel my emotional pain in physical form. I bent down to grab his throat. I squeezed my hands as tight as I could, like I wanted his head to come off. I could actually feel my finger tips begin to pierce through his neck. I found pleasure watching his face turn blue. I thought this was the end of the so called ultimate demon when he right claws scratched my eyes. I immediately grabbed my face giving him the oppurtunity to get up and run about 30 feet away from me. I put my hands down and watched his beaten body trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Y-y- your so strong." he struggled to get out. I managed to get a little smile in. " Y-you've won this one." No, I thought to myself, he going to leave. I could'nt have him leave. I could'nt have him live. " Until next time, Goku." He put his fingers to his head and I knew he was going to use instant transmission. I tried dashing at him but he disappeared. I fell to my knees. How could I let him get away. He killed my family, and I let him live. " I kill you Mother Fucker!" I screamed hoping he will hear my warning. " I swear to Kami you will die." I let him get away. It's all my fault.But I will kill him. No matter what happens.  
  
Author's Notes- Hey yall. I hope yall read it. Please review me. I know this story ain't perfect so please gimme advice too. If yall thought this chapter was good, than yall will really like the next chapter when Goku gets a surprise visit from hope. And I can tell you, she knows Sesshomaru.  
  
" I 


	3. Shenron and the Mysterious Stranger

Author's Notes- Hey wasup ya. I'm back. On the last chap. we learned that Goku's family was murdered and Goku went buckwild and unleashed a new transformation. He Sesshomaru's Woopsies. But anyway { I like doing that} I'd like to give a shoutout to all the people who reviewed me. My mom won't let me on the internet so i forgot there names. Might I reccomend Jade12's story. I forget what it's called but it has something to do with a being shrunk by a duck or something under anime crossovers. It had me crackin up the whole story. Check that out. So here it goes, oh by the way. If ya noticed I haven't got many reviews for this fic. If ya could tell your friends or whatever about this fic that would by tight. I'll try to get you up on my fic if you do. . So here it goes again,{Sorry about the gay chapter title} REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Shenron and the Mysterious Stranger.  
  
It's been 5 weeks and 3 days since I lost my family. All I can do is think about the 3 most important things that matter to me thruought my life. 2 weeks ago, 3 days after Vegeta's funeral, I witnessed my beloved family being burried beneath the cold ground at there funeral. I was so full of hate as I watched them being lowered, knowing that I would never laugh with them, cry with them, or even touch them. I left as most precious item, my wife, being lost forever the grounds of the dead. I could not bear to witness the engravement of her.  
  
" Goku.. where are you going... you can't leave now." my friends called out to me as I walked away from the souls which rested underneath the rug of the earth. Tears wept down my face as my teeth clenched as I walked away. I knew I could never be happy without them, have fun without them, live without him.  
  
For the last 3 weeks I haven't eaten, bathed ,slept, or even smiled. I can't be normal with noone saying " daddy" or, or " honey" or shit. My house was a mess. Clothes alay over the house, the hole in which that bitch flew through, the house smelled like dog. I felt as if I could die at any moment. I constantly up chucked, I could barely walk, my eyes were as straw from the showers of tears I shed daily. I waited everyday for that mother fucking murderer to show upon my doorstep so I could do to him as what he did my children. And then...  
  
!knock knock knock! My eyes filled with fire as I knew that my main priority was awaiting his death beyond the door. I rushed toward the door, as hard as it was to walk. I knew I was dying but my soul couldn't rest until Sesshomaru was dead. I opened the door with my left and a fist in the other and was shocked at what I witnessed.  
  
There lied a beautiful young woman. Her hair was as black as night and she was wearing . She looked as if she were 20 yet was as beautiful as a rose. She wore a green and white shirt with a green skirt. Behind her was a semi- big wagon with a white sheet covering it. She looked as if she was sad for tears were rolling down her face like a fountain. She looked up at me in despair.  
  
"Yes?" I asked her. I knew there was an important reason for this visit.  
  
" Hello. My name is Kagome." she sounded as if she wanted me to reply but I just gave her one of those 'and...' looks with my head. What she said next shocked me. "I was wondering, have you seen a man with white hair and a long tail come through here?" my mouthed dropped. I knew there was something special about this young woman but I didn't speculate she would be associated with the so called 'ultimate demon'.  
  
" Sesshomaru?" I asked with no emotion.  
  
" Y- yes. Hehe." a light smile enlightened her face. She some how seemed relieved to my response. She began another sentence but I signaled her to come in. Her eyes widened when she noticed my house. I didn't care. I was more concerned with her connection with Sesshomaru. She took a seat on the love seat, cleared her throat, and asked " So, um, how do you know Sesshomaru." I think she felt threatened by me for her smile turned as if she was in fear. I took a seat on the couch across from her. I explained to her the dream and about the death of Vegeta and my loved family. She somehow didn't seem shocked by this.  
  
" I knew it would come to this." she said staring at the floor. A puzzled look captured my face.  
  
" What's your relationship with Sesshomaru?" I asked with anticipated curiosity. They way she wasn't surprised by my story caught me by surprise and I became deeply interested with this woman. " Who is he?"  
  
" Well, it, it's like this." she stuttered. "Sesshomaru is a full demon. He loves to kill for fun." I began to get annoyed. I knew all of this and I was anxious to know why she's here. "After killing his brother, the reason I'm here, he became obsessed with creating a new world containing nothing but demons. He gathered up some of the strongest demons in the universe and they have decided that Earth was their target. Because this planet contains some of the strongest fighters in the galaxy, they've decided The strongest demons should take out the strongest fighters. That's what happened to you. But in your case you proved to overpower him in which made him flee. But once you are dead, he can unleash the minor demons upon the Earth to wipe out the remaining human lifes." I was instantly filled with strong confusion.  
  
" So if he wants me dead, why doesn't he come back to fight me?"  
  
" That I don't know. From what I know now he's probably preparing for you." I was still confused by I wasn't in the mood for another history lesson.  
  
" So why are you looking for him?"  
  
" Oh, I almost forgot." she smiled. " I think you're gonna like this Goku." an eyebrow rose in curiosity. " There may be a way to bring your family back to life."  
  
My mouth dropped in happiness. Even though I didn't know the circumstances, my heart raced with joy. My pain and suffering felt as if it was lifted of me. My physical pain was as if it never happened. Yet, I didn't smile. " H- ,how tell me now."  
  
" Ok, ok." she smiled with a small giggle. " Well it's not as easy as it seems. You see, Sesshomaru wields a sword, the tensaiga. It contains the unique power of bringing the dead back to life." I just stared at her waiting for more. I was so confused. This all was happening too fast.  
  
" What is your wagon for?" It was very strange that if she was looking for someone she would carry such a heavy load.  
  
" Oh, yes." she said this slowly, sighing. I felt uneasy at this sigh. " Let me show." She slowly lead me outside. She than took the white sheet. I was completely disgusted at what I saw. It was almost a spittin' image of Sesshomaru without the tail. It's clothes were soaked with blood. He was pale as snow and obviously dead. I saw tears slowly forming in Kagome's eyes as the turned away, restraining from looking at the bloody corpse.  
  
"Is, is this his brother." I asked, knowing it would be a hard answer.  
  
" Yes!" she said forcefully. I knew she had as much love of this half-demon as I did for my family. I put the sheet over the body as I knew she couldn't last much longer with her dead lover exposed right n front of her. She turned around, wiping the water of sadness from her face. We presumed our conversation outside.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are searching for Sesshomaru for the Tensaiga to bring this person back to life?"  
  
" Yes." she answered more confident than before.  
  
" So why do you carry his corpse with you?" I couldn't comprehend how she could withstand carrying her loveone's body everywhere she goes.  
  
" Well duh, Goku" she was annoyed at this question. " It's kind of obvious if they were buried underground they would rot." she put her hands on her hips. Can you tell I didn't go to school. " Besides, when I find that son of a bitch I want to get Inuyasha alive as soon as I can." I felt very stupid at this point.  
  
" Can I ask you something Kagome?" she nodded boldly. " Do you mind if I join in finding Sesshomaru. I crave as much revenge as you do and I don't think I can actually live much longer without them."  
  
" Sure." she said with a slightly wide smile. " That was what I was about to ask you. I can't kill Sesshomaru alone. I mean, why not have the one man who defeated Sesshomaru by my side?" Her face was not filled with grief any longer. In fact, she looked as if she were happy. I smiled back. I no longer felt depressed anymore. Knowing that I might, no, I will obtain my family back filled me with joy and confidence.  
  
" So, when do we start?" I asked anxiously at the black haired miracle. I was ready to do anything, but what she said next filled me uneasement.  
  
" Well, first we have to dig up your family." I stared at the ground and sighed. I entered the house not saying a word, and grabbed a shovel, and closed the door behind me.  
  
" Alright," I sighed. " Let's go." I took her hand, took the wagon ,placed to fingers on my fore head, concetrated on the awful burial sight of my family, and left my house, not knowing I wouldn't return for a long time. We arived at the the tombstone of my family's instantly. I saw the three tombstones aligned with each other. They read ' Son Goten, Son Gohan, Son Chi-Chi.' As hard as it was, I began to dig confidently. Within minutes, my family lied on the cold floor. The blood from their wounds disappeared, but withought the slits and holes within them. They all were as pale as Inuyasha and wore blue lips. They looked so peaceful as if they were sleeping, but I knew they weren't, and had to bring them back. Without Kagome's help, I gently layed their dead corpses within the wagon. I kissed my two sons on the forehead, but gently lay my lips upon my wife's. I didn't feel anything with this kiss, it was empty. I began to get angry but calmed down, knowing I couldn't loose my cool in front of Kagome. " I love you." I said with all the love that still rested in my body before I slowly covered my family's body with the white sheet. Once they were covered I was much more relaxed. This was the single most horrific and hardest I had done within my life. More calmly I asked with a sigh. " So, what's next?"  
  
" Now this is the hard part." she said to me giving a very weak smile. " Since Sesshomaru is a demon, the ultimate demon actually, he lives in Hell along with the other strongest demons or whatever I told you about." I rubbed my eyes in disbelief hoping this was all a dream.  
  
" So," I sighed once more." How we enter hell?" I hoped to Kami she knew how to enter."  
  
" Well," she answered. " There's two ways to enter Hell.To die, of course. Or, which is the way we'll try, we can enter the Portal of the God's." I thought to my self 'yes'. I was reliefed knowing that to bring our loveones back we wouldn't have to die in irony.  
  
" So, where is the portal?"  
  
" That's the problem." I rubbed my eyes again. I knew that it wouldn't be that easy. I listened further. " The Portal of the God's only resides in the heaven's. The thing is we can't go to the heavens without dying either. I was hoping that you might have an idea to get to the heavens." She once again gave a weak smile with a little 'hehe'. I was very dissapointed in her at this point, but began to scratch my head thinking of any way to enter the heavens. We both began thinking for over a 1/2 hour thinking of anyway whatsoever when I suddenly remembered.  
  
" The dragonballs." I began to smile.  
  
" Huh," she was in a state of confusion from my offer.  
  
" Yes that's it the dragonballs." I took her by the hand and the wagon and teleported us back to my house. I left her outside while I searched for the dragon radar. After grabbing it from my dresser I rushed back outside. " Wait here. I'll be right back." I pressed the button on the radar and noticed the first dragonball was only 147 miles away.  
  
" But Go-" I didn't hear her finished for I instantly teleported towards Richmond Indiana to obtain the first of the 7 items which would decide the fate of my family. Within 20 minutes using instant transmission, I gathered the 7 dragonballs and returned to Kagome. She was leaning on the wagon once I returned. I could tell she was very confused . " Where were you? And what are those?" she pointed towards the 7 golden spheres I held in my hands. I was too excited to answer knowing that I might get my family back with the help of the ultimate dragon, Shenron.  
  
" Just watch." I answered with happiness. I lay the 7 balls on the ground as they began to glow. With alot a of courage I chanted. " SHENRON, BECOME AWAKE, FOR MY SAKE, COME OUT NOW, AND HERE HOWL, TO MAKE MY WISH COME TRRUUUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I shouted this with all my might with a loud giggle. Kagome stood in shock as the beam of light shout out from the dragon balls in the shape of a giant serpant. She ran behind the wagon and watched in fear as the dragon took his true form. He was a huge green serpant shaped dragon. He stood at least 900 feet high. Kagome let out a loud scream in fear of the giant serpant. As usual the monster replied with...  
  
"WHY DO YOU DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" I knew his deep bold voice anywhere. Kagome swiftly crawled behind me in fear. I ignored her.  
  
" SHENRON," I cried out as loud as I could. " I CALL UPON YOU TO GRANT ME 2 WISHES."I heard Kagome gasp as I said this.  
  
" SO IT WILL BE DONE." He answered. I thought I heard Kagome call me but I couldn't tell over Shenron's thunder of a voice. I knew it wouldn't be done, but I thought I'd at least give it a try.  
  
"SHENRON, I ASK UPON YOU RESTORE THE LIFE OF INUYASHA, SON GOTEN, SON GOHAN, AND SON CHI-CHI.?" I knew what would happened next.  
  
" IT IS NOT WITHIN POWER. I CANNOT BRING BACK SOMEONE'S LIFE TWICE. THE SON FAMILY HAS DIED ONCE BEFORE BY MAJIN BUU. AS FOR INUYASHA IT IS NOT IN MY POWER TO BRING DEMON'S BACK FROM THE DEAD. GIVE ME YOUR NEXT WISH NOW." he boomed. I was not dissapointed in this statement, I knew his answer before I began.  
  
As I began to ask for the Portal of the God's, Kagome stood up and screamed. "GOKU. YOU MUST WISH US TO BE IMMUNE OF HELL'S DEADLY TOXIN'S BEFORE WE ENTER HELL." I repeated this statement to the dragon.  
  
" IT HAS BEEN DONE. PRESENT YOUR NEXT WISH." Kagome seemed to caught on to the concept of the dragonballs. She became much more confident as she stood beside me.  
  
"SHENRON," I shouted, " I WISH THAT WE WOULD BE TRANSPORTED BEFORE THE PORTAL OF THE GOD'S." Inside my mind I prayed that this wish would be inside Shenron's power.  
  
" THIS IS A VERY COMPLICATED WISH," My heart began to race. He had to make this wish possible. "BUT IT IS WITHIN MY POWER. IT HAS BEEN GRANTED." Kagome and I laughed with joy as he fulfilled our destiny. Out of nowhere we appeared, with our wagon. In a strange place. It reminded me of the Hyperbolical Time Chamber for it was an all white room with seemed endless. In front of us stood the Portal of the God's. It seemed to goes as high as the eye could see. Inside it glowed a bright red. I could tell we were both worried, but we gathered our courage, and entered.....Hell!!  
  
Author's Notes- Hey yall. I hoped you enjoyed this chap. I personally didn't like this chapter but I hoped yall did. Oh, I want to give a shout out to moonraker one. Check out her fic. It's about Goku female version trying to live normally. It's under anime crossover, check her out. I hope she reccomends me too. But I know this chapter was boring but the next chapter is action packed when Goku faces off against on of th 7 most powerful demons Kagome was talking about. I'll give you a clue, he's green and has 3 eyes. Think you know, than check out the next chapter. Peace {reccomend me to your friends} I'm outty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter4 Hidden Details

Author's Notes- Hey wasup ya. I'm back. On the last chap. we learned there may be a way to bring Goku's family back to life. With a little help from a woman by the name of Kagome and the Dragonballs Goku and the young woman has ventured into hell. What happens next, stay toon to find out the first of the 7 evil demons.Haahahaha! But anyway. I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed my fic.  
  
Chirusa- Like your fic. It's confusing but I like it  
  
MoonRaker One- Sup gurl/ guy. Keep up your fic. Really like it.{sniff} your were the first one to review me. I love you gurl.{sniff}  
  
Shippo88- Thanx man/woman.  
  
Jade12- lol. thanx jade12, Riku, Vegeta. love your fic. HURRY UP AND UPDATE BEFORE I GO SESSHOMARU ON YOU{ check out her ficyall, it's hillarious}  
  
SayainStalker- Thanx dog. You my dude man{ Don't think I'm a skater, that was a black 'dude' way I said it}  
  
Kenshinluv- Calm down, I'll update when I update.  
  
PriestessofDarknessandSuffering- Thanx yall and excepting my reviews. Get your story right and it'll get some reviews trust me.  
  
And last but not least. The great...me. { I was desperate I love reviews.}  
  
Thanx to all of yall. I needed some reviews to boost my confidence. So heres the next chapter. I had some writers block so PLEASE flame me if this chapter isn't good. Thanx. Here it goes.  
  
Chapter 4- Hidden details.  
  
I looked around at my sorroundings. The Portal of the Gods was nowhere to be found in this disgusting world we had now entered. The place was nothing I had never seen as the terror ran through my body. The ground below us was nothing I had ever seen. I was appaled as a examined the skeleton based floor before me. I took a step back at the disgusting sight as I stepped on a skull which looked as a child. The sky was a dark read which seemed endlessly. I feared that we wouldn't know where to venture off in the search of the demon. The heat was unbearable. It felt as if I were some dough inside an oven slowly enlarging from the heat. Only my body wasn't swelling, but my anger was. This somewhat sick graveyard only urged me to kill even more. I was anxious for blood.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKKKK." Kagome let out perhaps the largest scream I have ever witnessed. " Get it off, get it off me." I found this somewhat humorous as she jumped it my arms. " This is disgusting."  
  
" Haha." I accidentally let out. Sadly, I knew what happen next. BOOM!. I didn't see it but I felt her fist on the back of my head. I found myself on the ground with a huge bump on top of my head. " Hey, what's that for." I asked rubbing my head. She folded her arms and gave me the cold shoulder.  
  
"Ha. Men, your'e just like dogs." She said with her eyes closed as I sat up.  
  
" Eee." I let out quietly. I felt a sharp finger bone pierce my butt. 'Oh no' I thought to myself. I knew what would happen next for it probably sounded like a giggle.  
  
" DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE TIME TO LAUGH!!" she got two inches from my face. I fell back in fear. ' Please dont' punch me again, PLEASE.' That's all I thought about as she continued. " YOUR'E SUCH A DUMBASS. ARE ALL MEN DOGS LIKE YOU. I'M A WOMAN, AND YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY?  
  
" No ma'am." I said so apologetic I knew it would calm her down. No one can resist my charm. " OOOWWW." This time I saw it. Why did it have to happen in the same spot as last time. I felt tears began to form. Oh, the pain of a woman.  
  
"GET UP!!!" she let out. I quickly rose to my feet. Damn I thought I was in bootcamp. She finally calmed down. " Goku, we have to be serious about this." at least that's what I thought. " SO STOP BEING SO DAMN RETARDED." I flinched.  
  
" Alright." I assured her. " So this is Hell, huh?" I announced, looking around at this horrid, endless pile of bones. I had pictured hell with fire and souls floating around in misery. She began walking as I followed her. She pulled out a compass. And what seemed like a map.  
  
" Well, no. Not yet." She lowered my hopes with that. I was very annoyed with her reply.  
  
" So, where exactly are we?" I asked, hoping she would say we were near towards our destination. She examined her map.  
  
" According to the map Inuyasha gave me, wer'e in the 'Grave of Souls.' " I gave her a puzzled look.  
  
" Grave of souls? I thought the Portal of the Gods led us to Hell."  
  
" No,no,no. The Portal of the Gods led us to the path of Hell. We actually need to travel to enter Hell." she examined her compass. " We need to head southeast." she said to herself. She turned 90 degrees we continued our walk.  
  
" So where do we have to go?" I sighed. I was absolutely pissed. I was ready to kill and now I find out I have to presume a stupid hike to reach where we need to be. " Is it gonna take long?"  
  
" Well," she raised a cheek ready to dissapoint me. " Yes." My head dropped as I rubbed my eyes. She continued. " We first need to exit the Grave of Souls, than we'll have to journey through the Forest of Haitis.{ I don't know how to spell Haitis} There we will most likely find one of the 7 ultimate demons. I'll explain the rest on the way. Sorry."  
  
' Fuck I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. What makes it even worse is that I'm not as angry as I was fighting Sesshomaru. I'm a sayain and what makes my power level rise is mainly my rage. And now I must fight one of the stupid ass ultimate demon with not alot of rage pisses me off. And to top it all off I have to go through some forest and than some. I couldn't believe it. " So, how long would it take?"  
  
" According to what I've calculated,with me having not be able to fly like you, the wagon slowing us down, and you not being able to use your instant whatever it is, " I could tell this wouldn't be good. " it's gonna take 6 days." I closed my eyes. 6 days. Dang. One question ran through my mind. Why couldn't I use my instant transmission. I presented this question to her.  
  
" Well. That's hard to answer. You see I don't actually know the exact distance it is from here to Hell. If you use your instant thingy than I'm afraid that I won't be able to trace where we are on the map. I don't want to get lost, especially in this heat." I tried to calm down. As hot as it is I didn't want my temper to rise any further than it is. I wanted to see my family breathing as soon as I could.  
  
" Than let's not waste anytime." I presented. She began leading the way as she put away her map. I followed close behind her carrying the corpse- filled wagon. We walked for what seemed hours through the hot blaze crushing multiple bones behind us. The fiery wave kept pounding our bodies like a sledge hammer. Somewhere along the way, as I expected, the young black haired beauty fell to the ground, unconcious. I picked the lady up, through her upon my shoulder, and began to walk. Because of what she previously muttered about the south east and I know now owned the compass, I knew the direction in which the Forest of Haitis. I walked aproxamitely, hmmm, 145 miles before my only chance of bringing my family back to time awoke. I sat her on the pile ribs as she rubbed her eys. I guess she knew of what I had done with her. { Carried her for all of you perverts out there.}  
  
" Thanks, Goku." I felt it was time for a little break before we continued the long walk before us. I sat down in front of her. I decided to get some of the puzzling details in my head answered during this time.  
  
" So Kagome." I asked as seriously as I possibly could. You know what happened last time. " Who are these 7 ultimate demons? I mean, like, what are there names and specialties in the martial arts?" I asked with curiousity  
  
" Well," Kagome said, reassuringly. I thought that this would make up for all of the downfalling replies she had given me before. " I only know 3." 'It's better than nothing' was what ran through my mind. " Well, while Inuyasha was in the process of dying, he gave me the map and the information I've recently given you. He also attempted to give me all the details of the 7 ultimate demons but before he could he passed away." for some reason she showed only little sad emotion as she shared this with me. I believe it made her happy remembering the good times she shared with this man, unlike me. She continued...  
  
" The first is an ugly, ugly master swordsman. At least that's what he said.Hehe. He has no emotions. Almost as if he is a machine. He's a legendary killer. He carries a lightsabre filled with the energy of all the souls he has taken. His age is unkown.His body is plated with a yellow like armor. It covers his entire body, including is face. He goes by the name of Yoshimitsu." I listened very carefully of this description. I've heard of him, on the planet Yardrat. The Yardrats feared him greatly. I was focused on the next.  
  
" The next is an ultimate fighter and is one of the mysterious St. Beast. The leader infact. He has blonde with streaks of red on his two bangs. These are actually his tentacles and his source of power. If we ever encounter this demon, make sure you take out these tentacles first. He is very pale and is very, very evil. His speciality is spells. Watch out for this one, he's truly one of the best. He usually carries a female owl which can speak. He goes by the name of Syzaru." I listened further.  
  
" The final ultimate demon of my knowledge is a former human who sold his soul to Sesshomaru in order to become a demon. Because of his strength on Earth when he became a demon his power soared above the previous two I've mentioned. His strength is unimaginable. He can literally control the amount of strength he uses in his fights. He wears dark sunglasses and he might seem weak to you, but that's only his natural form. He is probably the 2nd most powerful ultimate demon. This one can truly give us trouble. He goes by the name of Tagura. That's all the demons he informed me about." I looked at the ground trying to figure out strategies on for each of these demons. I gazed out the bones on the ground for about 6 minutes. I knew to reach Sesshomaru, I would have to beat probably the 7 most powerful beings in the universe. I finally realized that we've been resting too long. We needed to get to the Forest of Haitis within an hour to make up the time we wasted. I was glad to know this information, but I'd rather to reach Sesshomaru instead.  
  
" We've wasted too much time." I told Kagome. " Let's go."  
  
" Your'e right." I could tell she didn't agree with me, for she sighed and struggled when she stood upon her feet. " Let's go." She took the leader position once more. She examined the compass and left the scene in which I learned some valuable information. We were much more swift as we tracked across the fleshless corpsess.  
  
*-*-*44 minutes later*-*-*  
  
In the faint distance, I say what seemed like a pile of bloody bodies.{ I'm gettin sic myself.} As we trailed toward the bloody mirage, I witnessed a sight I'll never forget. It was a forest I'll admitt. But the trees were formed of bloody bodies, the ground was blanketed with blood. I couldn't believe the horrific sight. I filled with fear and disgust and fear. We would have to venture through this disgusting land. I looked beside me at Kagome to witness her reaction. She was crying. I could understand. She looked towards the ground and clenched her teeth.  
  
"No." she said to herself. She than looked towards me. " I, I can't do this." I didn't blame her. I couldn't stand the look and smell of the rotting corpses. I thought to myself if there was any possible way we could avoid the disgusting forest. Than it hist me . I was mad at myself for not doing this in the first place.  
  
" Get on the wagon." I demanded the young lady. I knew her reaction.  
  
" I'm not gettin i-" She started  
  
" Get in the wagon!" I said with more force. The sight of the corpses, knowing the spirits of my family might be with the trees, completely changed my attitude. I was angry as hell and I wasn't going to let fear get in my way. With a scared look on her face, she slowly climbed inside the wagon, on top of the sheet, and started crying. I crawled beneah the wagon, lifted it up, and began hovering above the bodies. Kagome let out a shreek. I could tell this was the first time she flew. " Shuttup." The sobs instantly ceased. I didn't need screams at this point. Once above the the 'trees', we set of in the direction of the forest. We flew for hours. Looking down at some points, witnessing a mixture of red, white, and brown in a blur filled me with nausea. From what seemed like five hours, we had finally reached the end of the forest. I set the wagon on the new sorroundings. This was a more pleasant peice of scenery. Though the skies were still red, the ground was a dusty dirt road { that was a dumb line.} I glanced at the bodies once more before I continued forward. I would of flied, but my energy was drained and I felt weak. I didn't know where to go. I looked atop of the wagon. Kagome was peacefully sleeping. Her arm was wrapped around a body in the wagon. Undoubtly Inuyasha. Because I felt drained of my energy, I felt that this was the place to sleep. I lay in the dust, warm, and drifted off into sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*-* The next morning*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mmmm" I awoke to what seemed like struggling. "MMMmmm." My eyes opened only to find a green, 3 eyed monster carrying Kagome across the dirt. His body was a dark green. His head carried 3 eyes, the unusual one on his forhead. He didn't seem like the 3 ultimate demons described to me the other day. He had Kagome gagged with a rope and her limbs were tied. He wore black pants with no shirt. He didn't seem muscular. He war his hair jet black and in the shape of Vegeta's. I couldn't let him take my only chance to revive my loved ones. I lunged at him as he had his back to me. I flew towards him with full force and hit him as hard as I could in the jaw. He immediately flew through the desert like scene dropping Kagome in the process. I rushed towards Kagome. I untied the rope keeping her from speaking.  
  
" Who is that?" I asked in complete shock as I untied her limbs. This was happening too fast. I was angry in a state of confusion.  
  
" I don't know." She replied, disappointily. She rose to her feet. " I just woke up tied up and being dragged."  
  
" Go back to the wagon." I told her. " I don't want you hurt." She sprinted towards the wooden structure. Through the distant mirage I could see the dumbass piece of broccolli. I knew this was one of the ultimate demons. A mere demon could never survive that shot. I quickly and easily transformed into my second form of a supersayain. My hair stood on end as it quickly was changed into gold. My eyes were changed in the proccess for I now had green eyes. It hurt for a second, but I quickly got used to my new form. I had to defeat this demon in order to reach my ultimate goal. This was an ultimate demon, he wouldn't stop me.  
  
He slowly made his way back towards the scene where he had once attempted to kidnap my only hope. " What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you?" He smiled evily.  
  
" I'm Heie. The legendary demon of speed. I have no need for you. I want that bitch in the wagon. I want the jewel shards." He presented. 'The jewel shards' ran through my mind for a moment. I didn' tcare at the moment. I was focused on my new foe. I'd get the information later, after he was dead."But I guess I can fight you in the process. My master ordered me and my equals to take you out. He knows that your'e weaker now that your'e not as mad. So I should be able to kill you." There was no doubt in my mind at this point that this was in ultimate demon. " Let's get this underway, shall we?" I smiled. I haven't had a good figtht in over 5 years. I was ready. " You first.  
  
I thought I might start off big. I concentrated my ki into my hand forming a ball of energy. I launched it at Heie smiling. I wanted to end this quickly. As it was about to hit him, he disappeared. My mouth dropped. Noone could have dodged that blast. I knew he was fast, but this was unheard of. I closed my eyes trying to sense his presence. No.  
  
"Ahh." I let out as I felt his fist across my back. I fell on my knees in pain. He's so fast was all that I could think of. I felt as if I'd never hit him. I quickly flew to my feet launching my feet towards face. He again dodge, appearing two feet from where he was once standing. He threw a fierce kick against my stomach connecting knocking the wind out of me. Spit flew from my mouth in agony. This continued for about 20 minutes. I could barely take the pain any longer. I hadn't even landed a punch. I was getting annoyed at this. I kept taking punches, missing kicks, taking kicks, missing punches I hate it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!." I let out as my power increased slightly. I thought I had a chanced now. But the process continued. I decided to not waste anymore energy. I simply took the punches and kicks, trying to think of a way to stop this series of attacks. I got it. But I couldn't mess up. If I used this technique, it would take all of my energy. I smiled inside of my mind. I knew this would work.  
  
Just than I waw him slowly pull a sword out of his sheath. This would be great. He assures his own death. I pulled myself up in a standing position. I glanced one last time towards Kagome, put my fingers on my forehead, and concentrated. He rushed towards me in ultimate speed, I knew this would be his final blow. He got within 2 feet away from me. I used instant transmission.He passed my previous position slashing the air. I reappeared, aligning my fingers, and chopped the side of his neck. He fell to the ground, unconcious. My plan had worked. I didn't want to do what happened next, but I remembered the death of my family and showed no hesitation in the action that came next. I took his sword. Because I wanted him to have a slow death, as my wife did, I swiftly lunged the sword towards the ground, disconnecting his arm from his body. He awoke as I slowly walked towards Kagome, who was in complete shock. I grabbed the wagon, and walked across the desert like plains. Watching the agonizing green demon. The blood gushed out as fast as him self. We stood beside him. Watching him, die. He slowly turned colors, until he was as pale as the snow. We continued, towards Sesshomaru.  
Author's Notes- Hey yall. I hoped you enjoyed this chap. I liked this chapter, but I hoped yall did. Oh, I want to give a shoutout to Jade12. She has a fic out there called Anime Characters Minimized by a duck under anime crossovers . Check out her fic. It's hillarious. I hope she reccomends me too. Hope yall enjoy. The next chapter will have a big twist, when something unexpectedly happens to Kagome. Think you know, than check out the next chapter. Peace {reccomend me to your friends} I'm outty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Secret of the Jewel Shards Jewel of ...

Author's Notes- Hey wasup ya. I'm back. On the last chap. we learned of the three ultimate demons Kagome knew of. We also heard about the mysterious jewel shards. Find out as the excitements await the mysterious depths... of Hell.Haahahaha{evil laugh}! But anyway. I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed my fic.  
  
Chirusa- Like your fic. It's confusing but I like it  
  
MoonRaker One- Sup gurl/ guy. Keep up your fic. Really like it.{sniff} your were the first one to review me. I love you gurl.{sniff}  
  
Shippo88- Thanx man/woman.   
  
Jade12- lol. thanx jade12, Riku, Vegeta. love your fic. HURRY UP AND UPDATE BEFORE I GO SESSHOMARU ON YOU{ check out her ficyall, it's hillarious}  
  
SayainStalker- Thanx dog. You my dude man{ Don't think I'm a skater, that was a black 'dude' way I said it}  
  
Kenshinluv- Calm down, I'll update when I update.  
  
PriestessofDarknessandSuffering- Thanx yall and excepting my reviews. Get your story right and it'll get some reviews trust me.  
  
And last but not least. The great...me. { I was desperate I love reviews.}  
  
Thanx to all of yall. I needed some reviews to boost my confidence. So heres the next chapter. I had some writers block so PLEASE flame me if this chapter isn't good. Thanx. Here it goes.   
  
Chapter 5- Secret of the Jewel Shards {Jewels of the Four Souls.}  
  
We continued on the the dusty path toward Hell, the swift armless demon behind us. I couldn't believe the action I had just committed. I hated to kill. Ending someone's life, disabeling them from them joys that life on this Earth has to offer. I normally woull mourn everytime I murdered another. From Cooler to Brolli, Frieza to Buu, I couldn't stand to murder each one so brutally. But this one. This one seemed different. To this day I still don't know if it was the death of my household or the pleasure of ending a seed that was involved in an evil plot to dispatch all human beings or even just the fact that he was a demon. Killing always carried a heavy burden on my shoulder, but this time, this time.....I enjoyed it.  
  
I glanced back at my former foe lying without a left arm now the color of light green in the dust, lifeless. His eyes slowly rolled in the back of his head leaving a white sheet behind him. Man. I felt like smiling. I must have been sick in the mind for I let out a small giggle. I glanced up at the pretty woman above me on the corpse filled wagon. Her mouth was left wide open, but no words followed. Her eyes were very wide, she was in shock. I guess her first image of me was a calm sayain. I don't blame her. I once was a happy-go-lucky sayain as you might know, but murder and lost loved ones is enough to change anyones soul. Even enough...to kill.  
  
We traveled the blazing hot desert for at least 4 1/2 hours, heading southeast, my family trailing behind me. We were now in some hilly terrain. " Damnet." I directed towards Kagome. " First some skeletons, than a forest of bodies, now a damn mountain range. This pisses me off." I was mad as the place we were tryin' to to. I was sick of all this scenery changes.   
  
I waited anxiously for her reply. I took a peek at her and found that she was peacefully sleeping with her arm protectively around which was obviously her 1/2 demon soulmate. She looked so beautiful. Her hair blew threw the burning breeze as if were a leaf in the wind. She resembled my beloved bride so perfectly. The way she's so beautiful, the way she laughs, her fits. A strand of hair gently lie upon her perfect pink lips. I reached across her silky somooth milky cheek and gently brushed the hair off of her face. I stared at the beauty that lay before me. I just stared at the gracful woman mesmerized at the resemblence of her and my wife.   
  
'What the Hell am I doing' I thought to myself, instantly drawing my hand from the 21 year old female. I shook my head. I pushed the thought away as far as I could in the back of mind as I could. I soon forgot about it and attempted my former objective. I reached inside of the green skirt and pulled out the parchment that held the directions of my own and my families ultimate fate. I opened the map. It was a normal lookin map. It was very easy to read.  
  
  
Damnet. I've been going the completely fucking wrong way. And what makes it even worse is I was supposedly going to certain. I should have been going north east when I've been heading the complete opposite. I should be heading towards Hell's core. Than through the trail of ultimate demise. Oh well. It was clear to me now that Inuyasha himself actually wrote this map himself. It was very sloppy. I reinserted the map inside Kagome's pocket . Since I knew that I where the Forest of Haitis lied, I put my index finger and middle finger to my head, concentrated on the bloody trees, and used instant transmission and appeared at once at the site of my recent murder. I headed North East for about 6 hours. Unlike the scenery before, it didn't change. The indigo dust began to bore me. Night was slowly falling. Instead of Earth's night, the night sky was a deep, violent purple. I was ready to stop and rest for the night, but I had to make up distance for my bold mistake. We pushed foward on, with ' Sleeping Beauty' in the wagon behind me. I continued another 34 minutes when...  
  
" Let's stop Goku." She finally awoke. " How can you not be tired? Doesn't the heat wear you out?" She rubbed her dry blood shot eyes. She climbed quickly but carefully out of the corpse filled wagon. She brushed the red dirt out of her hair and school-girl outfit. I shrugged my shoulders, yawning as I did. " Where are we?" She pulled her map out and examined it closely.  
  
" I don't know?" I said absent mindidly. I put my hands behind my head and whistled innocently. " We would of been at Hell's Core if you wasn't sleeping all day."  
  
" Shut the Hell up Goku, I was tired." she bursted out, not taking an eye off the map. For some reason I flinched. Women scare me. "Oh my God. Goku, we were supposed to turn at the Forest of Haiti's. Oh no, we're headed for certain death. Damn." She dropped to her knees and dropped her head.   
  
" Don't worry I turned." I assurred her. She sighed in relief.   
  
" Thank you Goku." she lunged toward me and braced me in her arm. I wasn't feeling affectionate as before. I didn't smile or hug her back either. I was still pissed off at about taking the wrong turn. She, after a few seconds, released me; and sat on the dusty floor. I joined her, and started a conversation about basically my life before the massacre of my house hold. Than I brought something up that for the past day ran swiftly through my mind.  
  
" What was Heie talking about the Jewel Shards?" I asked in tremendous curiousity. I listened at her strange explanation.  
  
" Well, it's a long story." I signalled her to continue. " Well, in my past generations I had a grandmother. A sorceror.{I don't watch Inuyasha. I'm just saying what I heard from a chatroom.} She created what was called the Jewel of the Four Souls. It gives the pocessor of the huge gem immense and unstoppable power. Due to my grandmother's worry of the jewel might being inserted in the hands of evil, she mystically inserted the Jewel inside of my body. Years later she past away. Some how some way, I was the descendant of the Jewel of the Four Souls. It was actually stable inside of my body. Until a demon filled with greed, extracted the jewel from my body in order to have immense power. In desperativity, I killed the demon causing him to shatter the Jewel of the Four Souls. The pieces of the jewels were scattered all over the world. I and Inuyasha have been traveling the world ever since trying to gather the shards so that it won't come into the hands of evil. So, that's why all the demons are attempting to obtain the jewel shards, for if you gather all pieces, you obtain unstoppable power." she pulled out many tiny pieces of what looked like diamonds. "These are jewel shards." I stared at the pieces of diamond in amaze.   
  
" So do you have all the jewel shards?" I asked in anxst.  
  
" No. At this point in time I have about half and Sesshomaru has about half." Just hearing that name filled me with anger. " So, that's about it. Sesshomaru's henchmen are probably trying to collect the shards from me to give him the shards so that he can stand a chance against you. But anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, Goku. Goodnight."   
  
I guess she didn't feel comfortable telling me about it for she kind of brushed the subject off pretty quick. Feeling uncomfortable and uneasy, I got on my back, and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
*-*-*-*-*- The next morning -*-*-*-*  
  
I stretched my arms in stretch. I didn't want to awake so early but I wanted to get an early start. I stood up, yawned and wiped my eyes. Doing a little stretching before I grabbed the wagon. But something was missing.   
  
" GGOOOOOOKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU." I heard Kagomes voice faintly in the distance. I was filled with worry and despair. I followed the voice to the North West. I saw her black hair moving swiftly through the red desert. I very barely saw a pale teenager with a red shirt, blonde hair with red streaks on his bangs. It must of been miles away. One suspect filled my thoughts. I was filled with worry even deeper.a  
  
"Syzaku."  
  
Author's Notes- Hey yall. I hoped you enjoyed this chap. I hoped yall did. Oh, I want to give a shoutout to Jade12. She has a fic out there called Anime Characters Minimized by a duck under anime crossovers . Check out her fic. It's hillarious. I hope she reccomends me too. Hope yall enjoy. The next chapter will have a big twist, when something unexpectedly happens to Kagome. Think you know, than check out the next chapter. Peace {reccomend me to your friends} I'm outty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Demonic City of Hell's Cor...

Author's Notes- Hey wasup ya. I'm back. On the last chap. we learned of absolutely nothing. It was actually kind of boring in my opinion. Anyway, Goku went the wrong way, yadayadayada. And than Kagome told Goku about the mysterious Jewel Shards and her ancient past. And than Syzaku kidnapped Kagome obviously to extract the Jewel Shards. Find out as the excitements await the mysterious depths... of Hell.Haahahaha{evil laugh}! But anyway. I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed my fic.  
  
Chirusa- Like your fic. It's confusing but I like it  
  
MoonRaker One- Sup gurl/ guy. Keep up your fic. Really like it.{sniff} your were the first one to review me. I love you gurl.{sniff}  
  
Shippo88- Thanx man/woman.  
  
Jade12- lol. thanx jade12, Riku, Vegeta. love your fic. HURRY UP AND UPDATE BEFORE I GO SESSHOMARU ON YOU{ check out her ficyall, it's hillarious}  
  
SayainStalker- Thanx dog. You my dude man{ Don't think I'm a skater, that was a black 'dude' way I said it}  
  
Vampiress- Thanx gurl. Like your story.  
  
Kenshinluv- Calm down, I'll update when I update.  
  
PriestessofDarknessandSuffering- Thanx yall and excepting my reviews. Get your story right and it'll get some reviews trust me.  
  
And last but not least. The great...me. { I was desperate I love reviews.}  
  
Thanx to all of yall. I needed some reviews to boost my confidence. So heres the next chapter. I had some writers block so PLEASE flame me if this chapter isn't good. Thanx. Here it goes.  
  
Symbols { Goku's thoughts or my a/n{author's notes} }  
  
Chapter 6- The Demonic City of Hell's Core.  
  
"Fuck not again." I was getting quite annoyed at all this kidnapping events. I wasn't wasn't as scared of this ultimate demon. I knew his weakness. All I had to do was remove the red tentacles from upon his head and he'd be out.  
  
I dashed through the red desert in top speed. I didn't care to pick up the wagon. Shortly after I realized what the blonde haired teen was after. The Jewel Shards. I had to catch him before he could extract the sacred Jewels from Kagome's body.  
  
He was very fast. I couldn't see an inch of his bony structured body. My legs slowly drew weary of my running for the wind picked up as if it were a severe tornado. After a few minutes and a bundle of miles I slowly rose my body into the blazing atmosphere and hovered above the dust. A few minutes later I noticed something peciulur. It wasn't the wretched spell-caster but something shimmered at least 500 yards away blindingly. It was a fragment of the Shikon Jewel { Jewel of the Four Souls}. Without slowing down I cupped my hand and swept the jewel from the fast paced winds, squinching my eyes to guard from the red dirt that threatened to gain entrance within my eyelids.  
  
'Shit'. The sharp edge of the broken gem gashed semi-deeply beneath my hand. It hurt like Hell, but I didn't stop my high-speed chase for anything. Seeing the liquid in which blended with the desert rough reminded me of my bloodless loved-ones. Especially the bloody corpse of Goten. The whole through his heart, the gauged out eye, and the bloody claw slashes from the feminine looking son of a bitch.  
  
I clenched my hand together as tight as I could trying to hide the blood which so much resembled my youngest sons body. I looked at it as I picked up speed in rage. I know that this had nothing to do with the situation I was in at the moment, but I couldn't help it. 'HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE WAS BRUTALLY MURDERED BY SOME EVIL SON OF A BITCH! YOU TRY SEEING YOUR WIFE, THE ONLY ONE WHO YOU EVER TRUSTED, GET STABBED IN THE HEART RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES! OR,OR, OR YOU CAME HOME TO FIND YOUR ONLY CHILDREN DEAD WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOORWAY! IT'S NOT THAT DAMN EASY TO FORGET DAMNET!'  
  
I witnessed the blue ki sorround me as I clenched both fist tight, jewel shard in my right hand, and powered up trying to push myself further that I might catch that Sesshomaru's henchman sooner. As I flew, the tear tore off my face like lightning. I felt as if I were in storm. Only the rain wasn't ordinary. The rain drops were my family.  
  
The dust flew behind me as if a fan was turned and was blowing it away. Slowly yet surely I could see the colors of green, white, black, and red like a small ball. I knew the black and red must of been the clothing of the spell binding demon. His blonde hair blew through the red terrain. Kagome's silky, black hair also blew through with wind. He feet were so swift as he sprinted, with the shard seeker in his arm. He was fast, but not as fast as Heie.  
  
I was about 750 yards behind him. We were at an equal pace at this pace for pain of my memory's faded away. It wasn't healthy to think about them, though it built my strength up sharply.  
  
The scenery was changing. From the map this must have been Hell's core. I could tell. The skies were now purple, as the ground changed for the best. It was an earthy grass type floor. I was relieved for now I wouldn't be distracted by the tiny particles of dust. There were now broken down houses. My path was now a trail type path through what seemed like a demon like town. It looked as if I were in a city. I didn't believe the path to Hell would carry a demon community. It was exactly like the human world. Sidewalks, cars, gas stations, even hotels. I understood why the map of Hell presented that this place is where I would most likely meet most of the ultimate demons.  
  
The demon town was continuous as if it were a state. I kept my pace, though it was hard to concentrate on the ultimate demon when there were so many strange looking creatures walking around. The demons were all so so different. Nearly none of the had 2 eyes. Most with one or 5. It's so strange. The colors veried greatly. The pets looked like, well, let's just say they were uglier than Yajorobi, now that's ugly.  
  
It was tremendously hard, but I focused on my ultimate destination and noticed that Syzaku was heading toward a huge building as if a football stadium with a roof. A sign above it read ' Syzaku's Psychic Dojo'. I noticed that we hadn't made one turn in the city and that the long path lead directly to the demon's 'dojo'. It must have been a well known place for people were flowing in and out of the thing. I rushed toward it.  
  
He entered the dojo which strangely held no doors yet it held no windows. He was ahead of me by about 3 minutes so he must have done something with Kagome and told his pupils of my arival. Yet from his description that Kagome told me, I don't think he would of warned them. And I was right. He sounded like a selfish person, and by what I witnessed next proved it to me.  
  
I so confused I stopped in my tracks. I knew that Syzaku was self-absorbed but this was ridiculous. Thousands and thousands of low level demons flowed from the gigantic building. Some held swords, others whips and other martial art weapons, and for I guess the well trained psychics held balls of ki which released a very small amount of energy. They charged at me with rage going for the kill. I knew Syzaku ordered this onslaught. I dodged 4 balls of energy with ease when some released them stupidly from what seemed like 50 yards away. I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.  
  
Without struggle I returned to my blonde haired super sayain form. This only would take my first level of transformation for I knew this would be easy. I didn't want to waist alot of energy, so I didn't use the kamehameha to wipe them out in one blast. I shoved the jewel shard inside my right pocket of my orange G.I.,raisedboth hands in front of me as if I were pushing a wall or something, and rapidly shot out bowling ball sized balls of energy toward the swarm of Syzaku's pupils. I shot at least 3,000 at the endless rows of demons. It easily penetrated each one of there some scaley, hairy, strange textured flesh. Blood flowed like a river as they dropped like flies. It was disgusting. I couldn't stand anymore of it, so I stopped without killing all of them off. It didn't seem right destroying the lives of the innocent. Sure they were out to kill me, but it wasn't their fault. They were ordered by the spell demon Syzaku.  
  
There were but 4 left. A hairy, short one, two greenish blue what seemed like fish people with 6 eyes, and a huge, fat, small headed yellow one with no hair. All but one of the fled out of sight far away from the gigantic dojo.The smaller of the fish people attempted to re-enter the dojo, most likely to inform his master of my true strength, so that he not underestimate my power. {I love to show off my strength, though not actually expressing it in my previous confrontations}. " Oh no you don't" I shouted casually just loud enough for him to process. He did and turned around in fear, stopping several feet from the doorway. His bubbled lips were hanging from his face as the last thing he saw was a yellow ball of ki{a/n spirit energy/ life energy or anything. Ki is your inner energy inside your body. Some anime character's can release it from their bodies, such as dbz kamehameha or Yuyu Hakusho spirit gun.} I shuttered to see the beheading so I closed my eyes tight and looked toward the ground, clearly hearing the deadly contact of the two. I re-opened my eyelids and tried best to ignore what lied before.  
  
The wide dirt road toward the dojo from me to there was filled with the open graves of the bloody demons. Some missing lims which bled to death, some without heads, even some with wholes through the upper torso's like that of my youngest child. I felt low, so so low. As I hovered over the bloodless monsters, I did not dare give a look toward my murder raid. Instead I concentrated on the doorless dojo, looking at the many crystal balls which sat in what lookes like tables in the back of the humongous area. I drew nearer towards the doors and witnessed the scaley, headless demon that I last destroyed. It did not shed blood, but green like guts which looked tremondously un-humain. I reached the opening, hair still a glowing gold, and stepped slowly in.  
  
The dojo was much bigger than it looked on the out-side. I understood why he had so many pupils. The Dojo looked as if it were divided into two sections. The left must of been used for demons hoping to build their strength. It held weights, treadmills, plenty of barbells, and much, much more. The right was clearly for devoloping their psychic skills. It contained crystal balls, cauldrons, wands that were probably used for rent, and plenty of other of psychic supplies{a/n writers block.} The back I had mistaken for crystal balls held a stage, taking up the entire back wall.  
  
I witnessed Syzaku, Kagome, and a strange red haired man also on the stage standing behind Syzaku, who had Kagome tied up to a pole leading to the ceiling. The mysterious demon had long red hair which fell flat to the bottom of his back. His body was strange. He legs and arms looked very strong, and he six-pack looked as hard as a rock, yet he was very skinny. He bore black pants with no shirt. He held night black eyes above his small pointy nose. His pale face had 6 black stripes that were noticable. Three on either of his cheek, below his eyes yet above his small mouth. His red bangs hid his fore head. He was smirking, not noticing I had entered the building, at Syzaku who was patting the young women down, who was obviously searching for the jewel shards which Kagome hid the night before secretly in her socks.  
  
"Fuck!" Syzaku said as he frantically searched for pieces of the Jewel of the Four Souls. " Where the Hell are they?" This is the first time I really examined Syzaku. He looked so remarkingly like a human. His body was a light tan color. He had baggy white pants and on his upper body he wore a red tank tipe like covering, held together by a purple belt. I don't judge men, but I could tell by his face that women would find him attractive. His orange hair was slight shorter than my own but was all over the place. It didn't lie down but stood up. He wore only two bangs, which seemed like knives for it had no strands of hair, just a solid red needle. I needed to destroy these and he was out.  
  
"Hey!" I called out to the demon, getting his attention for both of the demons turned around in awe at me. " She doesn't have the jewel shards." I lied. I couldn't have him get the jewel shards. I sensed their power levels. The pale red headed demon ki was extremely powerful for the population down here. He held around the same power level as Frieza, which was no match and I could most easily kill him within 2 minutes. But Syzaku, his power level was small. I knew that demons couldn't have learned how to lower their ki levels when not fighting. He had about the same strength as, um, let's see, how about...Krillin.{Krillin is weak.} On the other hand his inner strength wasn't he strong point as Kagome's explanation had told, it was his amazing psychic powers and incredibly complicated spells. But if the red bangs were tooken off, he'd be unable to exert any type of spirit energy{a/n spirit energy is ki.} He replied.  
  
" How the Hell...?" he whipped around, his hand taken off of Kagome's lower back, in shock. His I'm guessing pupil, also looked in shock, his mouth hang open though. " My students didn't finish you off?"  
  
I smirked, trying to lower his confidence with bloating.  
  
" Oh well, they weren't nothing anyway." I was bewildered at his respect for his students. I gave a puzzled face as the high pitched young man continued. " I didn't quite to expect you to kill the load of weak, worthless trash that quick. Looks like we finally have a worthy opponent after all, huh Rando?" The revealed ugly beast nodded with a smile. Apparently he wasn't shy for....  
  
" No I don't think so. His ki is tremendous yet his spirit energy is pathetic. I'm your pupil, not even an ultimate demon and I can wipe him out. I don't see why Sesshomaru told you and the others to be aware of him. He's a nothing." His deep, crackling voice confused me. I had to let it out.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are?" I forced. " I've sensed your power and it's nothing!" He and Syzaku both let out a hystericall laugh as they stumbled to the front edge of the stage. I stepped back, I couldn't afford a sneak attack from Syzaku. He opened his mouth once more.  
  
" Do you actually think that's all that matters?" He laughed while speaking. I didn't answer but waited for more. " Spirit energy is much valuable than power levels you retard." He and Rando's laugh ceased to a giggle and finally a smile. " As you can see I'm not that strong, but because of my spirit energy I became a legend in this world, won the Demonic tournament just two years ago, and opened my ownwidely knowndojo." He raised his arms in the air symbolising the huge gym were in. Many questions ran through my mind at this point, yet I ignored them, concentrating on the two that lied before me, trying to extract any weaknesses he might boastily spurt out.  
  
" How were you able to enter Hell?" I asked him strategicly. I knew the only way you can enter Hell was to either sell your soul, die{in that case you would only be able to be the dead bodies and bones we previously saw}, or be born into Hell. You aren't automatically going to be in Hell if you are a demon, there are plenty of other places to reside if you are a demon, and Earth's not one of them. I knew Syzaku wasn't dead, couldn't have been born here, and wasn't the type of person to sell himself. He continued.  
  
" Oh, shit, so you want the whole life story?" He rolled his eyes as I signalled yes. " It goes like this....  
  
I'm a demon as you obviously know. When I was about 48 years old {a/n I'm Christian so don't think I'm a satanic loner, but demon's don't age as fast as humans} I had a terrific idea. Like Sesshomaru I had a brilliant idea to gather some of the most powerful demons I knew, and decided that I wanted to infest the Earth with demon's and begin an all-powerful world of demons. We began. It was me, of course the leader, Seirra, Byaku, and Genbu. We were so strong and we almost succeeded. But than that elvis looking son-of- a-bitch Yusuke Urameshi spoiled my plans. I was so close to victory until he and his little 'possy' , which I might add included Heie before he sided with Sesshomaru, wiped out my men. Yusuke and I had quite a good battle until he found my only weakness. Ah, ah, ah. Trust me you won't find it out. Anyway, he was thought to have killed me, not knowing I was unconcious and could never awake untill...  
  
Sesshomaru found me on the floor still breathing 2 years later. Apparently he had already began his ' ultimate quest' and begot Heie, who obviously informed him on my amazing skills. He explained me the idea of his and gladly I excepted my high position as an ultimate demon. He adopted me down here, and I have made quite a good living. Like I've won-"  
  
" Oh, shut the Hell up." I told him as he began his non-important accomplishments. Sadly I heard no weaknesses from him. I began interragating Rando. He explained how Yusuke also defeated him. But this time he actually died, but Sesshomaru revived him with the Tensaiga and sent him to Syzaku's dojo to train so that one day he might become an ultimate demon. I wasn't going to let that happen. This sucked. None of the two revealed there weaknesess. While I was contradicting up a plan of assault, Syzaku interrupted my thoughts.  
  
" Anyway what were you saying about the shards of the Shikon jewel?" he asked me slightly turning his head looking puzzles. Rando did nothing but reverse his grin and put his arms beneath his biceps. Than said as he turned to the orange haired demon...  
  
" He's probably just bluffing."  
  
" Oh am I?" I pulled the jewel from my pocket, proving to them that I knew valuable information. " I can tell you where the rest is if you just can defeat me." I know it sounded corny, but I'm a very bad liar. Like the time the toilet exploded and I said I dropped a fish in it.  
  
" Okay." Syzaku said smiling. " Your'e have a horrible amount of spirit energy so you're not even worth my time." I smiled. " Rando, you can take him, make it quick." Rando jumped from the stage, running place as if he were a boxer, stretching his neck as he skipped.  
  
" No problem. It'll be my pleasure, master." He smiled. He mounted his feet, placing his his finger in an odd position against one another, and began reciting a strange yet foreign chant with his eyelids down.  
  
" Good. I have an important phone call to make anyway." he strolled over, jumping off his stage, and sat down at a deserted table. He than whipped out a cell phone from his pocket, dialed, and chatted away. It was most likely a young female or even Sesshomaru. I ignored him, concentrating on the my chanting foe, awaiting his anticipated attack. ' His Ki is weak.' I thought to myself. ' He can't be that strong.' I awaited his attack, knowing it wasn't smart but than again I love a good fight.  
  
"Hooka shooka looka ta. Hooka shooka looka ta." It seemed to last for over thirty seconds. I took my fighting stance as his eyes awoken. I gasped.  
  
" Oh, Shit."  
  
Author's Notes- Hey yall. I hoped you enjoyed this chap. I hoped yall did. Oh, I want to give a shoutout to Jade12. She has a fic out there called Yet another anime high fic. It's tight. I hope yall enjoyed. The next chapter will be action packed when Goku faces off against the two psychic demons. And what happens when Syzaku discovers something that may change the whole series around. Don't miss it . It's gonna be action packed on the next chapter, of Vows of a Sayain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 A Traitor's Ambitions

Hey wasup yall. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just found out that I had to come to my Granny's house for the summer. I met my brother who I haven't seen for over six years and we have kinda gotten close so I lost track of time. Sorry. But anyway I'm making a new rule{It's from my cousin}. I won't update until I've gotten five new reviews each time I post. So if you want to get more { which I hope you do } you better tell your friends.  
  
Okay, before I get started I want to clear up some things. First off, I mentioned recently that I'm a Christian. Okay, in my fic I cuss to bring out some emotion{ I don't know about some of you but most people say I'm kinda good with emotion in my fic.} but I don't cuss in real life. And I'm religious but I'm not obsessed so there.  
  
Secondly, I mentioned some stuff about ki but someone, I don't gonna mention any names, * cough * alex * cough *, said I'm wrong. Anyway if you wanna really know what anime ki is read my reviews and find Alex something and that will explain.  
  
Thirdly, people have been complaining that Sesshomaru could never have defeated some of the hero's he had mentioned in the 1rst chapter or even compete with Goku. But think about it, HE HAS HALF OF THE SHIKON JEWEL. His power has multiplied by probably 100. So wipe that salt of your shoulder Alex -_^{JP}  
  
Finally, about the Shikon jewel. I'm not into Inuyasha so I might have explained it wrong. You probably know what I meant so LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT.  
  
Anyway on with the story. On the last chapter of Vows of a Sayain we learned of a city in Hell named Hell's Core. Goku had tracked down Syzaku into his famous dojo. Here he found Kagome tied up on a pole and Syzaku was searching her. Syzaku sent his best pupil to destroy Goku. Rando has now performed a strange chant. Will Goku be able to defeat this Psycho duo? Can Syzaku find the jewel shards before Goku can defeat Rando? Find out on this chapter of Vows of a Sayain.  
  
Chapter 7- A Traitors Ambitions  
  
Rando's eyes had awoken with a start. I was bewildered what happened next. Out of his temple shaped fingers had formed a huge endless tight web which shot out after me as fast as you can think. He said he held 99 attacks but I couldn't imagine he could produce this kind of spell. The width was tremendous as the white non-stopping web flew towards me. I quickly jumped to the right as it tore through my previous spot where I stood as fast as lightning. It continued to the lower-left corner of the dojo, slamming the plentiful barbells into the white rocked walls. It stuck there as my mouthed dropped. The steel bells looked as if they were melted for they were practically bent in all places. I glanced back at the monster that produced this monstrous beam. You could see his thin smirk in his black marked face. He let out a small hehe as he lowered his strange shaped fingers. The strange web had rushed back toward the corner creating a white blob, suffocating the weights beneath it. For some strange reason this angered me deeply. I stepped back into my attack position looking confident, though I knew beneath me my heart raced furiously. I now understood why this dojo is so well known. And this is only the student. A slight sweat formed as I thought of Syzaku's power.  
  
" Is that all you got?" I lied at the red haired demon. I felt my mouth let out a smile, knowing that I didn't feel the same way in my mind. This fight would not rely on my strength, but on strategy.  
  
" Of course not." He disgusting smile widened. My eyebrows narrowed at this statement. I hoped he didn't notice the gulp I had taken. " In fact that's one of my of my weakest." I let out some of my confidence as my mouth sank sadly in fear. " I'll gladly present another." He smiled even wider if possible as he finished his terrifying statement. I got myself ready to do what I might have to do most of this battle.dodge. I tensed my legs up, for as soon as I had a chance I'd go for the offensive. Both of their ki were low, all I needed was a few shots and they would be out. Their spirit skills are my main concern ran through my mind as the tattooed freak held his hands, palms up as if he were holding something in each of his hands. I wasn't surprised what happened next. He had 98 more attacks to show off, one of them had to be able to fly.  
  
" Mosca! " He shouted loudly as he began to hover toward the high ceiling at a somewhat normal pace. I held my normal determined face, but not before glancing at Syzaku who was chatting away on his two-way. It was here I had learned that he was talking to none other than Sesshomaru, for he used 'boss' during his meaningless conversation. I turned my attention back toward the hovering bastard, not worrying about Sesshomaru. I had to stay focused, for I must move quickly. I let out a sigh of relief about his next proposal.  
  
" How about we get rid of all this junk, eh?" I nodded at this as he waved his left hand. Amazingly all the supplies of the gym flew toward the right wall. I kept a straight face. I was ready, a slight sweat dripping, as the fight began.  
  
" BALLS OF INFERNOOOO!!!!!!" He screeched. I took a step back in fear as baseball sized balls flaming with blood red fire formed in either of his hands. " Hahaha! Common, Goku. I know your mama told you not to play with fire but I'll make an exception." He stressed out 'exception as he through the right fireball followed by the left. My confidence grew for this further informed me of his weak strength. The balls of inferno couldn't have flew through the air than 200 m/h. I simply took a step to my right easily dodging the first which clearly created a small hole in the wooden surface. I stepped into my previous spot letting the second imitate the 1rst. I smiled with both pride also the look of surprise on his ugly face, which quickly into his former, confident smile. I yawned signaling that this was nothing, trying to strike fear into his empty heart.  
  
His hands instantly filled with the same heated baseballs as before. I sighed, I was hoping for a better fight than this. I got my request.  
  
" Let's kick it up a notch, eh?" I held a puzzled look on my face. He through the first two, but instantly two more, and more, and more. It seemed like it was raining fire. I rose off my feet. The room was like a fireplace. I dodged left and right as the storm of flames fell like stones. It wasn't that complicated, for the speed was low. Now was my chance. I clenched my fist as he paused, most likely to cool his hands from the fire, and concentrated on my strength, swiftly transforming my body with an aura of yellow, my hair obtaining the gold color signaling my upgraded new power. I rushed at the opened defensed villain with great speed. The warm air now held no flames as I flew toward the spell casting demon. He waved his open hands furiously, not noticing my offense. With only 50 feet separating us he raised his right hand at me, still waving his left, still not looking at me. I held no fear. This only rose my speed. I had to hit him now, if he created another ball I'd only dodge it, this could be my only chance, I was 10 feet away from him.  
  
" Escudo." He said softly. I was inched away from him.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Oh shit. I let out in tremendous amount of pain. I fell to the hole filled floor beneath me holding my upper head in pain. I felt a big bump forming. It felt like I had ran into a cement wall head first. The pain. I sat up holding my head. I looked up and notice what had happened.  
  
Circling Rando was a transparent blue force field. I must have ran into it on my attack. He was now in no pain, for his hand were normal. I sighed as I let go of my head, the stinging sensation still ringing. The aura around him had disappeared. He began that evil laugh I despised so much. I frowned as he continued his words.  
  
"You see Goku. You don't stand a chance against me." He giggled. I once again took my fighting stance. I looked over at Kagome. She stirred. ' Don't wake up' I told myself. I than glanced at Syzaku hoping he didn't notice. Surprisingly he was still on the phone with Sesshomaru, not noticing the awaking Kagome. I looked back up focusing on my fight. Damnet. He was already beginning a new assault. His palms were touching in front of his open chest as if he were attempting a Kamehameha. Like most of his attacks, I had to be prepared to dodge. I saw his mouth open, while he stayed afloat as I was, and prepared my self to jump to my left whatever erupted from it. He continued.  
  
" CARAMBONO!" Damnet. A king-bed sized sheet of what seemed a thin block of ice came rushing at me as fast as the balls of inferno. I swiftly jumped to my left as the ice sheet beamed toward a set of punching bags. My mouth yet again nearly fell toward the hole filled floor beneath us. As soon as it connected with them it immediately began to spread all over the bags of sand. After 2 seconds the set of punching bags were nothing but a giant block of ice. I looked back at the demon and jumped to my right. As soon as I had taken my eyes off of the icicles I had encountered yet another sheet of spreading ice. I dodged. Than another. It was exactly like the balls of inferno only the small balls were now huge sheets of icy death traps. I had an idea. I would dodge each sheet, yet moving little by little closer to Rando. Only this time when I got closer, I'd throw a small ki blast at him to distract him while I get close enough to hit him.  
  
I worked out my plan. I dodged left and right. I didn't think he noticed my enclosure. It was time. I dodged the last sheet of ice. I formed a small yellow ball of my own energy in my right hand. Like a baseball I launched it at Rando. As I expected he dodged it to the left, ending his rain of ice. I launched at him 100% forming my fist for yet another punch. His face was awe for a moment, but than it had returned to an evil grin with his fingers in a strange formation. I didn't care he didn't have time for another force field. I could barely feel my knuckles on his chin, yet his fingers were on my abs. Fuck! He got me.  
  
" Telerana!" He screamed as I felt his hot breath run across my face. I felt all the air rush out of me immediately. I knew what happened. I led myself to a close-ranged web shot. I could feel my breathless body being thrown through the air toward the cement walls.  
  
BAM! I hit the wall with an immense force, which dazed me. My eyes hadn't focused as my entire body was practically crushed by the white goo which was now enclosing as it did before. My dangling feet and head were the only thing which had been able to touch air. I shook my head. My focus had returned. Syzaku wasn't in my vision, yet I could see Kagome. She had a worried look on her face, yet she wasn't stupid enough to scream. I focused back at Rando, who was slowly hovering toward me with a wide grin on his disgusting face. I tried furiously to escape the awful goo, but my toes and head were the only thing that moved. Eventually Rando was face to face with me. I felt like spitting in his face, but that would probably urge him to kill me sooner. My eyes locked with him as he said those fateful words.  
  
"Well Goku. I knew you were no challenge. Now you will die, just like your bitch."  
  
I could feel anger building. My teeth clenched so tightly they could probably shatter. I could feel my entire body shaking furiously. I closed my eyes tight in anger. Nobody talks anything of my family, especially when their.dead.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I forced my hands to form fists inside of the webby substance. I felt my yellow aura glow even more furiously. I sensed the cause of this rage, which has overcome me step back in fear. " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled with anger. I felt my golden hair growing longer which caused excruciating pain. A strange feeling had overcome my face for my eyebrows were slowly disappearing into my head. I had once again transformed into my third level of power. I didn't care, for all I wanted to do was to destroy Rando.  
  
"AAHHH." I finally let out. I stretched my arms as wide as I could with all my might. I witnessed the terrified Rando fly back in fear. With one last force, the horribly powerful web that once confined me fall of my new-found body like thread. I rushed toward the bastard who had began to hover backwards, still facing me, hoping to find an escape. I hoped I could take his head off with one punch. Or at least hit him down to the icy floor which meant a frozen eternity. I couldn't let nothing stop me.  
  
He once again formed his hands into the strange formation I had recently encountered. " CARAMBONO!" He yelped with his now weak and fearful voice. The icy sheet flew from his hands. I turned my course to the left, still aiming for the terrified demon. It caught my right arm. The cold sheet began to spread like a fire up my bicep, though I still continued my onslaught. " AAAHHHH" I let out. The golden aura rose even higher around my arm, shattering his lost attempt at my death. His face grew weary. I couldn't let this fail. He had to die.  
  
CLOCK. My left hand connected with his boney jaw as a yellow bitten tooth when flying, which sent him flying toward Kagome, which sent her excited face worriful. I couldn't stop there. He flew toward Kagome's feet, which caused her to kick her feet in fear. Rando flew through the lower wooden pole, breaking the wooden stick with his head. As I flew past Kagome toward Rando, I saw something glimmer, which I ignored. I reached Rando, who was stuck to the fall. With still full force I slammed my knee into his hard abs. I felt my knee actually hit the wall through his stomach. I followed up with a hard right, causing to hit bloody face first onto the hard wooden stage.  
  
I looked over at Syzaku to see his reaction towards my upset, but to my frightful surprise, he wasn't there. I heard a near laugh, and instantly looked towards Kagome. Syzaku had a small capsule in his small hands. What was it? Kagome was screaming in fear. I noticed. Damn.  
  
" HHAAAHAHAHA. ½ of the Shikon jewel. Imagine the power this can give me." His evil grin widened. My heart sank low. If he consumes the shards, his power would be unimaginable. His hansome face{a/n I'm not gay} looked over at Rando, who's bloody face was filled with joy at his master's accomplishment. " Now that I have this there's no need for you." Rando's mouth fell. His face seemed to beg for mercey. I watched in terror. I wanted make a move but I couldn't have Syzaku consume the jewel shards. I watched, terrified, at his actions.  
  
He had one hand out facing Rando. Without a word, the familiar web sprung from his tiny hand, wrapping around Rando's thin body, covering his mouth. I witnessed tears spread from the red-head's eyes. Congruent to Syzaku's hands, the web rose with Rando. Kagome closed her eyes as the Rando-holding web rammed the demon toward the icy floor. I think the enpact killed him, instead of the ice which spread over him, causing a Rando icicle. Syzaku's evil laugh continued, shards in hand. I held no emotions, only shock.  
  
" Ahh. What I've been waiting for this whole time. With these I will journey towards Hell, kill that feminine bitch Sesshomaru, and complete the Shikon Jewel." I was shocked. How can I defeat this man. I could barely defeat his pupil, and now the master, with the jewel shards. My teeth clenched at the traitor. I can't win. I'll never get my family back.  
  
" Why did you side with Sesshomaru in the first place if you planned to betray him?" I asked, with curiousity and the need for more time.  
  
" Duh. If I denied his offer he would of left me to die. But now with these, oh he'll be the one to die along with you. Say bye-bye." My heart beat furiously as he unscrewed the capsule, prepared to consume the jewel shards. I watched horrified, Kagome screaming madly through her gag. He slowly raised the capsule towards his mouth. My mouth dropped.  
  
But than he stopped, frozen. He slowly fell to his knee's, and than to his stomach. He still had the jewel shard capsule in hand. I turned him over to see what had happened.  
  
To my surprise, he was.dead. In his forehead sat a claw. I recognized it at once, with complete rage I glanced towards the doorway. There he was. The moon-shaped stamp on his forehead, the giant white tail, the feminine attributes. It was Sesshomaru. Without thinking I rushed towards the bitch. My speed was amazing. I needed to kill him. I through my fist out at his face, but he disapeared. Fuck. I wasn't as dissappointed as before. I knew he could only vanish towards Hell. I looked down gloomily at the floor. I slowly flew toward Kagome, untied her, gathered the capsule of jewels, and, with Kagome in arm flew outside the ruined dojo, toward my family. We were both silent. I didn't say a word until we were out of the dojo and at the wagon. Kagome broke the awful silence.  
  
" Goku, we'll get him." She said in her comforting sweet tone.  
  
" Yeah. Now let's go get something to eat." We walked through the busy streets, alone, and disappointed.  
  
Author Notes. He ya'll. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to go watch T.V. Sorry for not updating. I get the next chapter up soon. On the next chapter of Vows of a Sayain, Goku and Kagome set off towards Hell, but a huge gate is blocking their way. How will they get through. Will they have to blast through it, fly over it, or if that fails, will Goku have to enter a tournament. to the death? Find out on the next chapter, of Vows of a Sayain. 


End file.
